Nostalgia imaginaria
by Lila Negra
Summary: "En el sueño, yo era muy cercano a esta persona. Era un chico como de mi edad y tenía el cabello rubio. Lo más increíble eran sus ojos. Eran celestes, un color poco habitual en mi país. Habíamos vivido tantas cosas juntos que de algún modo yo lo consideraba un hermano... ¿se puede tener sentimientos por el personaje de un sueño?". Casi un reincarnation AU, algunos guiños eremin.


**Nostalgia imaginaria**

 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.

 **Advertencias:** Es una especie de AU de reencarnación, por lo que hay spoilers de los últimos capítulos del manga. Este relato participa del concurso que se realiza en el grupo Eremin de Facebook.

En el sueño, yo era muy cercano a esta persona. Era un chico como de mi edad y tenía el cabello rubio. Lo más increíble eran sus ojos: nunca he visto algo tan sereno y dulce como esos ojos. Eran celestes, un color poco habitual en mi país. Al parecer, nos conocíamos desde niños. Habíamos vivido tantas cosas juntos que de algún modo yo lo consideraba un hermano.

Imágenes sueltas acudían a mí. Cierta ocasión en que se había caído en el río y yo me metí sin pensarlo dos veces para rescatarlo (al final, una amiga en común acabó salvándonos a ambos). Los dos sentados en un escalón leyendo un libro; en el sueño, yo no sabía leer, y él me explicaba pacientemente el significado de esos complicados símbolos.

Y luego, escenas más extrañas, que ahora me cuesta entender. Llevábamos un traje ajustado e incómodo que debería identificarnos como soldados de algún tipo. Usábamos dos espadas muy finas y enroscadas sobre sí mismas. Nuestra amiga era la mejor en todos los ejercicios; puedo sentir todavía una punzada de envidia. Él, en cambio, era torpe y a menudo quedaba último. Pero descollaba en los exámenes teóricos. Lo recuerdo pasándome una respuesta por debajo de la mesa. Yo lo rechacé, no estaba dispuesto a hacer trampa, quería entrar (¿a qué?) por mis propios medios. Él me dio su sonrisa compasiva y se guardó el papel que me había tendido. En ese momento sentí miedo: ¿qué tal si él aprobaba y yo no? ¿qué tal si finalmente yo era expulsado y él quedaba dentro? El miedo excedía mi orgullo: temía que nos separaran de forma definitiva.

En ese mundo, evidentemente eso era algo que podía pasar en cualquier momento. Había fuerzas externas muy superiores a nosotros y el margen para nuestras decisiones era escueto. Lo sé porque el sueño era muy largo –qué curioso un sueño tan largo, como una película– y recuerdo muchas situaciones complicadas.

En cierta ocasión acabé en una especie de cárcel, ¿por qué había sido eso? Dos hombres, que yo conocía de vista y que en el sueño admiraba, me visitaban y se comprometían a sacarme de allí. Durante el juicio, vi a mis dos amigos entre el público y comprendí que pasaría mucho tiempo sin verlos. Eso no estaba en mis manos. Y fue terriblemente doloroso, no quería apartarme de ellos por nada. Recuerdo sus voces intentando defenderme ante el juez.

Cuando finalmente nos reencontramos, vivíamos en una especie de castillo. Pero tampoco entonces teníamos derecho a vernos y a cada rato yo debía pedir permiso a mis superiores para acercarme y abrazarlos. La sensación del abrazo la tengo la piel. La sensación cálida, apretada, cercana.

En el sueño, moría mucha gente. Muchos eran conocidos míos, incluso amigos. Recuerdo mi llanto, mis gritos. El rostro apenado de quienes me rodeaban. No sabía que yo podía llorar así. Una vez me enfrenté a un gran monstruo que, yo sabía, era quien había matado a mi madre –siento el dolor por esa madre como si en verdad la hubiese perdido–. Y delante de mis ojos, mató a un hombre que también era familiar mío o que al menos yo consideraba como un tío o algo así. La muchacha que era mi amiga estaba a mi lado y en su cara pude leer que pensaba que ambos moriríamos. Me sonreía como queriendo darme todo el afecto que tenía reservado para el resto de nuestras vidas, que ya no llegaría. Yo entonces gritaba de un modo tal que parecía haber enloquecido. Nunca he gritado así en mi vida. En el sueño descargué todo el estrés que podría haber acumulado. El odio me salía de los poros.

No sé cómo, pero salíamos vivos de eso y luego estábamos los tres juntos de nuevo, abrazados y llorando, tratando de entender. El chico rubio tenía muchas teorías sobre mí, creo que yo tenía alguna especie de poder. Yo sentía que solo podía comprenderme a través suyo. Era tan inteligente. Lo escuchaba anonadado.

Y ya no sé qué más ocurría, muchas luchas, escapar sin descanso, éramos perseguidos por quienes creíamos defender. Mis amigos se exponían por mí, me protegían, y yo solo quería huir de todo y vivir con ellos en una pequeña cabaña junto al mar. ¿Existía el mar? En el sueño no lo sabía. Es gracioso pensar que vivo cerca del mar y que en el sueño sufriera tanto por verlo.

Lo más terrible que recuerdo es contemplar el cuerpo de mi querido amigo quemado. No podía creerlo, él que era tan hermoso, que hablaba con tanta elocuencia, de pronto había perdido todos sus rasgos y se sumía en un silencio eterno. Yo no estaba dispuesto a permitir eso, por nada del mundo. Incluso cuando nuestra amiga en común dejó de apoyarme, yo discutí con los superiores para obligarlos a poner todo de sí en salvarlo. Había que salvarlo. Como fuera. Cualquier precio lo valía. Tenía que recuperarlo.

Y lo conseguí. Durante un tiempo, ambos fuimos el arma principal de nuestra ciudad y luchamos incansablemente. Nos convertíamos, para resguardarnos, en los mismos seres monstruosos que habíamos combatido. Qué irónico, ¿verdad? Las cosas que nos dicta el inconsciente.

Pero luego todo acababa. Es difícil ahora entender por qué, simplemente sé que yo estaba acostado y que la vida se estaba terminando para mí. Desfilaban a mi lado mis compañeros y amigos, lamentándose, agradeciéndome (¿por qué?). Hasta que llegaba él. Con el rostro compungido me tomaba de la mano. Parecía ver en mí su propio destino.

-En algún lugar, Eren… vamos a volver a encontrarnos. Te lo prometo.

Lo último que sentí dentro del sueño fueron sus labios en mi mejilla, dejando un tibio beso de despedida que me supo a definitivo.

Creo que jamás experimenté tanta angustia como al despertar esta mañana. Sus palabras repiqueteaban en mi cerebro y el dolor de saber que eran falsas, que no había reencuentro posible porque se trataba de una invención de mi mente, era infinito. Ni siquiera tenía posibilidades reales de volver a soñar con él. No es común soñar dos veces con los mismos seres imaginarios. ¡Pero el sentimiento de haberlo conocido era tan real! Realmente lo extrañaba, dios, cómo lo extrañaba. Tenía en mi mano izquierda la suavidad de la suya en mis últimos instantes en el sueño. Me la toqué, queriendo retener esa sensación cuanto pudiera, pero sabiendo que iba a olvidarla. No sería la primera vez que un sentimiento tan intenso, pero de sueño, se me escapara por completo a las pocas horas.

Sin embargo, este sueño era distinto. Era especial. Sentía que debía de haber algún significado en ello. No se sueña todos los días con semejante novela. Podría narrarse una trilogía con esto. Quería escribirlo antes de que se esfumara, pero cuando miré el reloj me di cuenta de que me había quedado dormido y que si no corría llegaría tarde a mi primera clase del cuatrimestre.

Me vestí a los ponchazos, nada combinaba con nada, hasta me puse medias diferentes. En mi mente, intentaba evocar a los personajes del sueño. Estaba esa chica oriental que siempre llevaba una bufanda roja. Estaba el capitán de mi escuadrón, un hombre serio por quien yo sentía un respeto inconmensurable. Y el muchacho rubio. Mi amigo. Mi hermano. Mi… dios, qué hermoso era, qué talentoso, cuánto significaba para mí.

Me puse la campera y llené el bolso de comida para desayunar en el camino. En la puerta, abracé a mamá y a papá como si llevara años sin verlos. De pronto, los extrañaba horriblemente y me llenó de satisfacción verlos sonreírme mientras cerraba la puerta.

Corrí tres cuadras hasta la parada de colectivo. Los nervios me hacían temblar de rabia cuando el mismo llegó 20 minutos después, con todo el retraso posible. La maldita empresa de colectivos me hizo perderme dos trenes, pero subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad logré agarrar un tercero y bajé en la estación de mi universidad solo 15 minutos más tarde de lo previsto.

Revisé en la cartelera los nombres de las materias, buscando desesperado el aula en que cursaba. Tuve el fugaz pensamiento de que, si mi amigo del sueño estuviera aquí, seguramente ya sabría dónde debíamos ir y me lo indicaría amablemente. Pero él no estaba y tenía que arreglármelas solito. Al fin apareció mi materia, en el cuarto piso, aula 405. Los ascensores se tomaban _la vida_ para bajar, así que me decidí por las escaleras. Iba tan apurado que tropecé y caí entre el tercer piso y el cuarto. Dolorido en el suelo, sobre mí las miradas sorprendidas de otros estudiantes, casi escuché a mi amigo imaginario regañándome, pidiéndome que me cuide, recordándome que la muchacha oriental no estaría siempre allí para salvarme. Efectivamente, no estaba, por lo que tuve que levantarme por mí mismo y limpiarme la sangre de la boca con el dorso de la mano.

Entré en el aula despeinado, caminando chueco, con el bolso cayéndoseme, y con el labio hinchado por el golpe que me había dado en la cara al caer.

La profesora me dijo el automático "buenas noches" que debía de decirles a todos los que llegaban tarde, pero luego me miró mejor y me mandó a la salita de primeros auxilios que habían inaugurado ese mismo mes. Yo me negué, murmuré algo estúpido como que estaba acostumbrado al sabor de la sangre, y la mitad del curso se volteó a verme estupefacto. Me di cuenta de que lo había dicho sin pensar, era una frase de mi sueño, sí, creía que algo así había pensado dentro de ese sueño tan curioso que había tenido.

Sin importarme nada, me senté. Lentamente me dejé arrullar por la voz de la profesora, que hablaba rápido y hacía chistes así que nos tenía a todos absorbidos en su clase. Dos horas después hicimos un pequeño recreo en el que intenté conocer a mis nuevos compañeros. Solo había dos del año pasado con quienes coincidimos aquí. Fui a saludarlos y, cuando comentamos los sucesos del día, pensé en contarles el sueño pero comprendí que ya no recordaba cuál era el argumento central, por qué era que peleábamos tanto, y supuse que desde afuera debía de sonar ridículo. Sólo hablamos de mi tonta caída y de mi habitual atolondramiento.

Cuando regresamos al aula, las siguientes dos horas se pusieron más pesadas. La profesora ya había presentado la materia y ahora entraba de lleno en el tema del día. Tuve que poner todas mis neuronas a su servicio para seguirla, y así y todo creo que se me escaparon varios detalles importantes.

A la salida, fuimos a almorzar el menú universitario con mis dos compañeros. Hablamos de la materia, ninguno había entendido tanto como quisiera, y nos resignamos a que tendríamos que leer la bibliografía detenidamente antes de entrar a la siguiente clase o volveríamos a quedar colgados de una palmera.

Al terminar nos despedimos y cada uno se fue por su lado. Volví a subirme al tren, esta vez para ir a mi trabajo de medio tiempo. Cuando entré en la cafetería, mi jefe me regañó porque mi cara hinchada expulsaría a los clientes. ¡Encima de que iba a trabajar a pesar del dolor!

La tarde estuvo agitadísima. En desmedro de lo que dijo mi jefe, el salón se llenó y corrí de un lado a otro llevando pedidos. Unas chicas de una mesa me dejaron un número de teléfono escrito en la servilleta, ¿de cuál de ellas sería? No importaba, en el fragor del trabajo se me perdió. Vi tantas caras distintas que sería imposible decir quién era quién.

A las ocho, finalmente terminó mi turno y pude buscar el colectivo que me llevaría a casa. Mientras caminaba por una calle solitaria, alguien en la vereda de enfrente llamó mi atención. Era un muchacho como de mi edad y tenía un rostro hermoso. Su cabello rubio me recordaba a alguien. Durante un instante, nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Creí que lo conocía pero no podía recuperar su nombre ni nada sobre él. Sus ojos fijos en mí eran límpidos, deseé poder volver a ver esos ojos. Todo ocurrió en unos segundos. Cuando ya no estaba en mi rango de visión me volteé para tener una última imagen de él. Ojalá hubiera tenido una excusa para hablarle. Pero no la tenía.

Regresé a casa con una rara nostalgia apretándome el pecho.

 **~ Fin ~**

 **Notas de la autora:** Ehm. Perdón por el AU. Solo quería representar algo que he sentido muchas veces. Esa enorme nostalgia que te dejan los sueños complejos. En fin. El título está inspirado en la película "Los amores imaginarios" de Xavier Dolan, que es una excelente película, se las recomiendo mucho. Si les gustó el relato, vayan a votarlo para que gane el concurso :D www . facebook groups / eremin / Si quieren saber más de mí, pueden seguirme en mi página: www . facebook LilaNegraEscribe

 _13 de julio de 2017_


End file.
